Failed Romance
by Miss Touched In The Head
Summary: Breakups and lost loves.Was just in the mood for causing it. XD
1. Chapter 1: Jon the seeing Bob?

A/N: sorry I went off track with the rest of my stories, but I suddenly felt like breaking every couple there was in the book up! –sadistic grin- there ya go, couples broken and heartbreak! Come hate me for breaking all of them up! Muahahaaaa.

" _The last thing I ever expected of you was to start with her again"_

Jon and Thayet:

Both Jon and Thayet were lounging in their room. When suddenly, a page knocked at the door, calling Jon to the meeting room urgently. Jon searched himself and tossed a nickel to the page before rushing off.

Thayet sat in the room herself and pondered over how they were going to spend their honeymoon. She thought of traveling to some place like to Snowsdale, where Daine was born. Or maybe they could go traveling around Tortall, meeting the people! Or a hunting trip around the Royal Forest? Banquets? Dances? So many options, she would wait for Jon to return before presenting the ideas to him.

Around 2 hours later, Jon quietly entered the room again and sat himself down opposite Thayet. His queen was sleeping, taking short breaths. He laid his hand on hers, giving it the gentlest squeeze possible to wake her up. Thayet slowly opened her eyes and saw Jon looking at her, fear in his eyes.

Scared, Thayet questioned: What is wrong, my dear?

Jon replied: Thayet... There have been revolts all around Tortall. I am afraid I must leave with Alanna, Raoul, George, Daine and Numair to try stop them.

Thayet: But, I must come along too.

Jon: No, it will be too dangerous. Just stay with the Riders and the Own at the palace, if anything happens in Corus, they'll protect you.

Thayet: But-

Jon: No more but's. This is final.

Thayet: Yes, my dear. How long will you be gone then?

Jon: I think it would be around 3 months. Perhaps more or maybe 2.

Thayet: NO! You cannot go! Our honeymoon!

Jon: I am sorry, my queen. I cannot do anything about it either.

Thayet: Please, Jon. Let them take care of it. They are qualified to do the job.

Jon: But this matter requires me there. We just have to celebrate our anniversary after I return.

Thayet: (dejectedly) Yes, my king.

And they sat in a painful silence before Jon sat off to pack and get ready.

Two days after, Jon left the castle with Alanna, Raoul, George, Daine, ad Numair. Thayet's tears flowed. Jon would not be back in time for their anniversary, and it did not disturb him much. WHY? Was the infatuation over? Was the reality showing?

She headed to her chamber, crying herself to sleep. She did this routine for the next few days to come. She never ventured out of the room, such that Buri had to bring the food into her room for her. She never ate more than a bite. And lost so much weight that she was unrecognizable.

Two weeks after Jon had left, a page delivered a letter to her room. Saying it was for Jon. Thayet took it and gave the page a tip. Before she left the letter on the dressing table. She'd dismissed the letter as nothing more than a report from some town.

Her eyes were constantly red and her face was pale. She was stricken with fear that she and Jon would have a failed marriage. She still loved him, but did he still love her?

Falling into a pit of denial, she decided to read the letter. After all, what was Jon's business was hers too. She fingered the letter, before tearing it open.

It read:

Dear Jonathan,

It has been so long since we've met. I think it has been two weeks perhaps? Did you admire the way I got the messenger to save you from that boring meeting? We should have spent more time together before you left. But of course, the revolts were necessary. How could we have you having to spend too much time with that dull wife of yours? I hope you will return soon, darling. The revolts will last for two months. I hoped you gave some allowance of time like a month. We can be together then.

Waiting for your return

_Delia_

Upon seeing whose name was written at the bottom, she threw the letter on the floor and fled the room. She just ran away. As fast as she could. She didn't care where she went, just to get away from the frightful letter. Not looking where she was heading, she crashed into Buri. Mouthing words of pardon, she took off again. Buri, frightened by the state that Thayet had been in, chased after her. After a while, Thayet just sat down by the wall and cried her eyes out. Buri approached her slowly and asked her the matter. Thayet sobbed as she spilled what had happened. Buri soon came to realize that this was a love problem, a third party had encroached on the two lovers. Taking Jon away from Thayet. Buri cheered Thayet up and told her that if it was Jon's decision, honor it. With a man that lied to his wife and kept things from her, he wasn't worth her tears or emotions anyway.

Hearing this, Thayet pulled herself together and decided that she could still live life properly.

After two months, Alanna, Raoul, George, Daine and Numair had returned. With no trace of Jon. They said he'd gone to visit a friend and had sneaked off when they weren't looking. They'd spent a week searching for him but to no avail.

After three weeks, Jon returned, looking refreshed and as though he'd never left the palace. He instantly rushed up into the room and gave Thayet a passionate kiss. Thayet, seeing him, pushed him away. Jon looked confused. Thayet said: You know what you did. Do you have enough integrity to fess up to it? Jon kept staring blankly around, as though questioning the room what he'd done.

Thayet's eyes narrowed: Liar. You know what you've done.

She double slapped him and threw Delia's letter to him.

Before slamming the door closed, she shouted: The last thing I ever expected you to do was to start with her again."

(A/N: okies! That's the end of it. I betcha that all you guys that love this couple are hating me by now. Muahaha. )


	2. Chapter 2: Experiments or Daine?

A/N: Haha, still in the mood for breakups! Come whack me for breaking the couples apart!

"_You've gone too far with your experiments! Are they more important than me?"_

Daine and Numair:

"Not another experiment with animals again, love? Surely not…" Daine whispered as she glanced at Numair at the worktable. "Please, Daine. I'm on the edge of a scientific breakthrough!" Numair hissed impatiently, "Walahhh! It's complete!" he pumped his hands triumphantly into the air. Daine peeked over his shoulder at the desk, upon seeing the tiny, unmoving body of the little bird she had saved not to long ago, she shrieked, "NUMAIR! HOW COULD YOU? You knew that the bird wasn't fully recovered yet! I can't believe you just had to use it for your magic and whatnot."

Numair shot back, "Just because you don't understand the wonders of the Gift and magic doesn't mean it isn't a good cause for sacrifice! Sometimes you just have to give up something for it!" Daine gave him a glare that bore through him, and stormed out of the room.

Numair sighed, "Sometimes, we're just too different…"

When Daine had calmed down reasonably, she went to the dining hall for dinner. Upon seeing Numair, she scooted to another chair. Conveniently placing herself next to Sir Raoul. Such that if Numair was going to try and reach over, he'd have to reach past Raoul that he'd probably pull his arm muscle.

All through the meal, Numair tried to get Daine to talk to him. Daine wasn't quiet during dinner, in fact, she was talking as usual. But she didn't answer anything that Numair asked her or anything that had something to do with her and Numair. She was giving off the vibe that she didn't want to talk to Numair and she'd kill any person who tried to get her to talk to him.

By the end of the meal, everyone at the same table had noticed Daine's strange behavior. Alanna's eyebrows looked as though they were scotch-taped high above her eyes. Owen (Nevermind if he doesn't sit with her usually, just pretend he does) looked itching to ask her what had happened. If not for Kel's sharp stares she kept giving him every time he opened his mouth, he'd have blabbed the question out on the spot.

When Daine had reached back to the room, she saw that Numair had laid out a gorgeous gown for her. When he came into the room, he saw her touching the gown, touching the soft silk that winked with sequins. He offered his hand, suggesting a walk.

When they'd reached the practice courts, they slowly sank into a long, passionate kiss. Embracing the other as though it was their last time together. "Don't ever leave me, Numair… I'm sorry." Numair patted her back, reassuring her.

Suddenly, a page came crashing through the doors. Piercing the quiet of the practice courts. "Numair, Sir! You're needed with the other mages now! They're on the brink of discovery!"

Numair instantly drew back his arms from Daine, and tossed a tip to the page. The page instantly scuttled away from the practice courts. When he looked at Daine, he saw the look in her eyes, begging him to stay for once and leave work for another time. He knew how much this meant to her, but she should know how much this new discovery would mean to him too… He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry, but I must go." And hurried off.

Daine looked shocked and tears instantly formed in her eyes. Running back to their rooms, she bolted the door shut and cried herself to sleep. When Numair had returned from the meeting with the other mages, he hurriedly tried to think of some explanation to give her. But Daine was sitting at the dressing table, eyes boring through him as though she knew he was thinking of an excuse.

Daine: No more excuses, Numair. I can't stand them anymore. First, using animals as test objects and now you're giving up time with me for magic. Perhaps we weren't meant to be.

Numair: Magelet, don't be unreasonable. I was just excited over their breakthrough! Certainly you understand.

Daine: But you could have waited until later. Why THEN?

Numair: Daine, if you did understand me, you'd know how much that meant to me.

Daine: You've gone too far with your experiments! Are they more important than me?

She slammed the door behind her, summoning birds to ward him off if he tried to follow her.

A/N: Okies, that's the end of it. I almost forgot I had to break them up at the end cause I was watching some romance show. Haha. I nearly made them forgive each other again when I remembered the point of the whole thing. Come flame me for being so terrible to the couples.


	3. Chapter 3: War to Matters of the Heart

A/N: Apparently still on a breakup spree! HAHAHAA. This one will be on Raoul and Buri since I don't dare to write the Alanna/George one now in case you guys flame me to death. Btw, I don't think I can make it past writing the part where Alanna and George break up, I'd just cry and trash the whole thing. Perhaps just tell me whether you really want to see them broken up, yeahh? I'll try my best.

"_Now what? You think we females can't fight too?"_

Buri and Raoul

"Gosh Buri, the Scanran War is beginning soon. Jon needs me to go fight. I'm sorry, Buri dear, I'll be gone for a few months. This trip will be a secret… We surely cannot let any of the Ambassadors hear about it lest they inform they're countries."

"Raoul, don't you mean Jon needs US to go fight?"

"Uhm, Buri, this is something we males need to handle. Also, you'll be staying in t he castle with the Riders. We're taking the King's Own. But be ready to send your best Riders if we request for backup." Raoul said hurriedly.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure you manly guys won't need any backup at all." Buri shoots back in a huff and slams the door behind her leaving Raoul staring after her.

During dinner, Buri sat at the table next to Raoul as usual. But treated him as though he was just a block of wood sitting there. Whatever he said to her was just dismissed as crap talking.

After dinner, Buri returned to her room and lay on her bed. Raoul had been discussing some things with Jon about going to Scanra. They were in the meeting room currently, discussing the supplies and amount of manpower needed.

Late in the night, Raoul crept into the room. He was surprised to see Buri's eyes flicker open when he entered. She glared at him menacingly, mouthing out the words: You know what you said, Raoul. And I'm not happy with you for it.

Raoul's face morphed into one of fear and inability to explain. "I know you're bringing Thayet along too. The palace maid heard you and Jon. Fat good you're doing keeping a secret of the trip." Buri sulked.

"Awww, Buri, we're bringing Thayet along to help with the meetings. She'll be very useful in negotiation since both royalties will be present to persuade them not to start the War. Besides, you'll be safe in Corus."

Buri's face softened as she understood the awful realization that they wouldn't be needing her on this trip. It was true that they had made sense bringing Thayet along.

Then they heard Alanna stomping by their door screaming bloody murder. "BLOODY MURDER YOU, JON. BLOODY MURDER YOU. I'M YOUR CHAMPION FOR FRIGGIN' HELL'S SAKE. AND YOU'RE NOT BRINGING ME ALONG?"

Buri turned back to Raoul. Eyes burning with anger. "DIE, RAOUL, DIE. WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE NOT BRINGING ALANNA ALONG, NOW? I hope you don't make up any stupid excuses. CAUSE I CAN'T STAND THEM ANYMORE. I understood that I'm not going cause I'm in charge of the Riders. But Alanna IS the Champion. Do you have a reason now?"

"Uhhhhh…" Raoul stuttered.

"Now what? You think we females can't fight too?"

A/N: Muahahaha. I think the next one will be on Alanna and George. I'm very afraid you'll flame me to hell. Shrieks and hides behind table I think I better get some marshmallows to flame.


	4. Chapter 4: Amazing Race

A/N: I'm anticipating UNCOUNTABLE flames from this chappie. I'm so sad I'm breaking them apart. Boo... I'm boo-ing myself. Please be nice, I'm on the brink of breaking down too!

"_You can't force me, I'll never do it."_

Alanna and George

"Alanna, honey, Jon's got this crazy idea for this year. Instead of a jousting tournament, he decided to change it to an 'Amazing Race'. Some new idea that that crazy Numair saw in the future."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! How can he change the jousting tournament! He knows this is one of the last few I'm taking part in! DIE, JON, DIE!"

And Alanna stormed off to find Jon, while wrecking havoc wherever she passed: "Oh Jon, when I get to you, I'll rip your head right off your neck and roast it over a fire. And then, I'll dissect every organ in your cold, bloody body and feed it to Daine's bloody animals." Leaving George staring wide eyed after her.

When Alanna entered Jon's chambers, her face was beet red and she had already unsheathed her sword. Looking up, Jon stared right into the face of his Champion, "Uhm, hi Alanna. Anything I can do you for today?"

"JON, YOU BLOODY IDIOT. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CHANGE THE JOUSTING TOURNAMENT INTO SOME STUPID EVENT LIKE AMAZING RACE? YOU KNEW THIS WAS ONE OF MY LAST YEARS!"

"Uhhh, calm down, Alanna… You're still taking part. George signed you up with him! Jolly isn't it? Oh yea, the prize is a day on the throne, might I add!"

"WHAT? THAT CRAZY HUSBAND OF MINE SIGNED ME UP? Just wait. I'm going to rip his body to shreds one by one. Followed by your demise later." And Alanna walked off more calmly(calmed by her evil-ness) to kill George.

When Alanna came into the room, she wore a smile of pure evil and menace. George's face froze in fear when he saw that smile, oh boy, he was in BIG trouble. "'Lanna lass, what's with you?"

"Nothing, dear. Everything is just JOLLY."

(George's eyes open wider than ever before.)

"Do you need to see the healers? Are you feverish?"(Touches her forehead)

"Nothing's the matter. Except you and Jon."

"Uhhhh, don't get angry at me. Daine and Numair forced me into it, lass! They said it was a good time to bond."

"Really? Oh George, I'm so happy you thought of us to bond for once! I'm so happy!"

-The day of the Amazing Race-

"So, are all competitors ready?" Owen announced.

The competitors include, Alanna and George, Daine and Numair, Kel and Dom, Yuki and Neal, Raoul and Buri, Jon and Thayet. They all turned to stare at Owen and gave him a scowl(Since they were in a fairly uncomfortable position crouching down on the ground.) "JOLLY GOOD! READY… GET SET… GO!"

-more growls and scowls from the competitors before they set off-

"Sheesh, must be old age." Owen muttered.

-First Event-

Rock Climbing

Daine: WHOA. That's a TALLLLLL rock wall there.

Numair: Not to worry, dear. Shapeshifting!

… and Numair shapeshifted into a falcon and flew with ease over the wall.

And… Daine followed suit.

Kel: HEY! NO SHAPESHIFTINGGG! OWENNNNNNNNNNN!

Owen steps in and disqualifies the wildmage and the black robe.

Daine: NO FAIR. THIS IS YOUR FAULT, NUMAIR! (says it while summoning some oh, let's see, nearby griffins to attack him?)

Numair: Uhhhhh, uhhhhh… (Backs away while griffins fly toward him)

While the rest of the teams made it over.

-Second Event-

Cross-Corus Marathon

Andddd, they're neck to neck when they've reached the boat event.

Alanna: Oh shit.

George: Oh crap.

Rest of competitors: AHA! Alanna can't cross!

Alanna: Ooooh, I'll show you guys.

But the instant Alanna stepped onto the boat, she shrieks.

Competitors: Look who's the one who can't cross!

And George pulls Alanna into the boat and starts rowing.

-On the boat-

Alanna: GEORGE!

George: Yes?

Alanna: I REFUSE TO STAY ON THIS BOAT. LET ME OFF!

George: Negative, my dear.

Alanna: WHADDAYA MEAN, NEGATIVE?

-and yadda yadda yadda, till they get off-

Alanna: DAMN YOU.

George: At least we made it over!

At that round, Kel and Dom, Raoul and Buri got disqualified cause Kel fell into the river when Dom rocked the boat and Raoul's boat capsized 2m away from the shore.

-Third Event-

The Pits

So far, Jon and Thayet were in the lead (Thanks to Jon's bragging to Yuki and Neal, Alanna and George about some crap. While Thayet rowed along.)

Jon: Let's go, Thayet!

Thayet: And tell me how I can? I've been rowing the friggin boat for an hour single-handedly. I deserve a break! If you're getting me through this obstacle, you're carrying me!

(A/N: I don't think Thayet has a temper like that, but after rowing a boat for an hour, it does wonders to one's temper, yeahh?)

Jon: -huffhuff- gosh, you're heavy.

Thayet: -pinch- get through the stupid obstacles!

Next to the event was Yuki and Neal.

Yuki and Neal clutched each other while they jumped into their pit.

Yuki: -looks around- oooh look, a snake!

Neal: WHERE?

Yuki: Right there!

Neal: It's red and yellow, it's POISONOUS!

Yuki: Calm down, we'll get past it…

Neal: Nooooo! I'm not taking another step forward

And he uses his gift to aim a sparkle of his Gift straight into the air(Sounds like the Goblet of Fire, huh? But hey, I have to find some way to get them to realize he's given up!)

Yuki: You ass.

Neal: -shiver-

By then, Alanna and George had jumped into the pit.

Alanna had realized something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SPIDERS!"

Meanwhile, at Jon's pit.

Jon: Well, that's an assurance that Alanna's found out.

Back at Alanna's and George's pit.

George: Calm down, lass.

Alanna: Okay, George. We'll get through this.

George: C'mere little spider.

Alanna: (telling herself) Calm down, calm down…

George holds up the spider to her face and gives Alanna the shock of her life.

Alanna: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SPIDER!

And she squishes it.

George: Come on, 'Lanna lass. We need to get through this last event.

Alanna: You can't force me, I'll never do it

(A/N: Well, it's not really a breakup. But I couldn't stand breaking them apart either! I'll probably make a alternate ending. Till then, toodles.)


End file.
